heroesassembledfandomcom-20200215-history
Generation X
"I know what y'all are thinking. Generation X? Isn't that a name for old people, y'know who were cool way back in the 90's? Well it is, but it's also the name of Xavier's Institutes's advanced study group and second secret mutant superhero team. Why Generation X? Because when we made our debut the papers called us the 'next generation of mutant terrorism' and well since Pepsi already got Generation Next, we went with Generation X, y'know like the X-Men." - Sam Guthrie from new member orientation Generation X is to Xavier's institute what football teams are to other schools. The cool kids, the best of the best (or so they'll tell you anyhow). Open to all students of Xavier's Institute of good standing and the willingness to train hard and take part in the fight for mutant equality the team serves double duty as both the school's advanced study group and a (somewhat) independent student superhero team that fights along side the X-Men. Members Jeangrey1.jpg| Jean Grey aka Phoenix shadowcat.jpg| Kitty Pryde aka Shadowcat Elixir2.png| Joshua Foley aka Elixir Jubes2.jpg| Jubilation Lee aka Jubilee Surge.jpg| Noriko Ashida aka Surge Chamber.jpg| Jonothon Starsmore aka Chamber Ricochet.png| Johnathon Gallo aka Ricochet Wizkid2.JPG| Takashi Matsuya aka Wiz Kid Husk2.jpg| Paige Guthrie aka Husk Icarus1.jpg| Joshua Guthrie aka Icarus X-23.jpg| Laura Kinney aka X-23 Wolfsbane2.jpg| Rahne Sinclair aka Wolfsbane Mirage2.jpg| Danielle Moonstar aka Mirage Cannonball.jpg| Samuel Guthrie aka Cannonball Sunspot2.jpg| Roberto Da Costa aka Sunspot Blink1.jpg| Clarice Ferguson aka Blink Organization and Rules The chain of command of Generation X is fairly fluid. Jean Grey is it's leader, trainer, and link to the staff, and Kitty Pryde is it's student field leader. When Kitty can't be there, a new field leader is picked from the members on hand and serves for the length of the mission. However, when working with the X-Men, the field leader is always subordinate to the X-Men. Rules * Members must be 15 years of age and in good academic standing. * Members may not go on missions except in when their participation is critical if their grades or behaviour is below expected standards. * After school training is mandatory. Members who have not properly honed their powers or combat skills with professors Grey and Logan may be asked to leave the team. Tech and Vehicles Generation X has access to the same vehicles and equipment as the X-Men. Including: Uniforms: Gen-X members are provided with a uniform made of unstable molecules like those used by the Fantastic Four. They protect the user from small arms fire and can be adapted to handle more extreme mutations. Communications: Gen-X members are provided with a cellphone sized satellite communications device that can be fitted with an earpiece while in the field. They are able to connect in most places outside of the Savage Land. Transport: Members of the team who are licensed to drive have access to ground vehicles as needed, and older members of the team trained on the Blackbird can fly with staff permission. Though often the quickest method of long distance transport is Blink provided she knows where she is going. History Generation X was founded in 2013 when Hazmat, Prodigy and X-23 were caught in the anti-mutant riots in Mutant Town. The X-Men were away, so Jean Grey gathered Cannonball, Sunspot, Jubilee, Shadowcat and Blink to save them and stop the riot. They were only partially successful, they stopped the riot but Hazmat and Prodigy died. Still what success they did have left a mark on the students who went and they wanted to do more while the students who were left behind wanted their shot at being real mutant superheroes. After some deliberation by the staff they ended up forming an advanced study group who could support the X-Men and eventually go on missions on their own. The members of that group dubbed themselves Generation X after a news article called them the next generation of mutant terrorists. The founding members of the team plus the new recruits through the 2013-2014 school year to hone their skills and in the summer of 2014 began working with the X-Men in preparation for their first real solo mission. Category:Earth-24800 Team Category:Unsanctioned Team Category:Salem Category:Generation X Category:Hero Team